


Jeu d'équilibre

by Alaiya



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Arguing, Community: 31_jours, Gen, Male Friendship, Points of View, Prequel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trop jouer avec le feu, on se brûle : c'est du moins ce que pense Ginoza face à un Kogami un peu trop aventureux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeu d'équilibre

**Author's Note:**

> **Jour/Thème** : 14 février 2016 – Mes potes et moi  
>  **Disclaimer** : IG Productions

« Tu es trop proche d’eux, c’est ça le problème. » 

Un soupir précéda le grésillement de la cigarette, puis le choc, sourd, des talons que Kogami croisa sur le rebord de la table tout en s’étirant de tout son long sur sa chaise. 

« Sans ces gars-là, on serait encore en train de courir après notre suspect, répliqua-t-il. Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

— Ce. Sont. Des. Criminels – la porte du vestiaire claqua un peu trop fort sous la main de Ginoza – Voilà ce qui arrive quand on passe trop de temps à leur contact.

— Je n’ai pas été sanctionné.

— Et la prochaine fois ? » 

Kogami eut un reniflement agacé, et détourna ostensiblement la tête quand l’autre inspecteur contourna la table pour s’asseoir en face de lui. 

« Tu ne peux pas leur faire confiance, rajouta Ginoza en secouant la tête. Personne ne peut.

— Sassayama est revenu, que je sache.

— Il aurait pu ne pas le faire.

— Et Sybil l’aurait retrouvé en moins de deux. Gino, bon sang – Kogami passa ses mains sur son visage aux traits tirés par la poursuite qui avait occupé la brigade une bonne partie de la journée et le début de la nuit – ils n’ont aucun intérêt à désobéir aux ordres.

— Encore faudrait-il qu’on leur en donne. » 

La convocation de Kogami par le chef Kazei n’avait été une surprise pour personne, y compris pour le principal intéressé. Oui, Sassayama avait agi de son propre chef. Non, il n’avait pas maintenu le contact avec lui. Et, oui de nouveau, il l’avait félicité au lieu de le réprimander. C’était en fin de compte son coefficient de criminalité qui avait épargné un avertissement en bonne et due forme à l’inspecteur : il n’avait augmenté que de deux points, soit la marge d’erreur du système. Sur cette base, Sybil était dans l’impossibilité de sanctionner Kogami, et ce dernier le savait parfaitement lorsqu’il s’était mis en route vers le quartier général. 

« J’ai fait mon travail, et je l’ai bien fait.

— En contournant le système.

— Le système n’est pas infaillible. » 

Devant les lèvres soudain pincées de Ginoza, Kogami ne put réprimer tout à fait un sourire, qui se mua en un rire franc quand les sourcils de l’autre inspecteur achevèrent de se froncer au-dessus de ses lunettes et que son poing s’abattit sur la table entre eux : 

« Et l’être humain l’est, lui, peut-être ? Fais attention Kogami, c’est avec de telles pensées que… » 

Ginoza se tut et, écrasant son mégot dans le cendrier posé là, son partenaire se redressa, les coudes au bord du plateau, les poings sous son menton et l’air soudain sérieux : 

« Que quoi, Gino ? Qu’on finit comme ton père, c’est ça ?

— Je t’interdis de parler de…

— Tu savais qu’ils étaient cinq dans son équipe ? L’interrompit Kogami. Comme nous : deux inspecteurs, trois exécuteurs[1]. A l’époque, ce type d’association était encore expérimental dans la police et les premiers résultats ont été médiocres. Jusqu’au jour où – l’index de Kogami se planta à la verticale de la table entre eux, sous les yeux de Ginoza – les deux inspecteurs ont compris que leurs exécuteurs ne devaient pas agir “pour” eux mais “avec” eux. A partir de ce moment-là, leur taux de réussite a commencé à augmenter, puis a dépassé celui de toutes les autres brigades. Et tout ça, parce qu’ils travaillaient _ensemble_.

— Tellement ensemble que la teinte de l’un des deux inspecteurs a été assombrie à leur contact. Tellement ensemble qu’il a été… _contaminé_. » 

Ginoza avait craché ce dernier mot comme on crache une insulte et ses épaules s’étaient redressées, raidies à l’instar des traits de son visage, tout entiers figés par cette sévérité dont il se départait de moins en moins chaque jour. 

« Ils étaient devenus ses amis, oui, c’est vrai, reprit-il non sans sécheresse. Il passait toutes ses journées avec eux puis, de plus en plus souvent, ses soirées avant de rentrer à la maison. Jusqu’au jour où il n’est pas rentré.

— Gino…

— Tu veux les considérer comme tes amis ? Tu crois qu’ainsi tu seras meilleur dans ton travail ? Très bien, libre à toi. » 

Les pieds de la chaise crissèrent dans un aigu désagréable sur le sol carrelé lorsque Ginoza la repoussa en se levant. Les poings serrés, il dévisagea Kogami de toute sa hauteur : 

« Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te considérer encore comme le mien lorsque tu seras devenu, à ton tour, un déchet de la société. » 

 

 

[1] Je considère ici que Kagari et Yayoi n’ont pas encore rejoint la brigade, et que celle-ci ne compte que Masaoka, Sassayama et Shion comme exécuteurs.


End file.
